Magpie
by janeofthejungle
Summary: The threat of Loki taking over the earth is over and the Avengers have kicked back and continued on with their lives. Every member of the team is happy, all except one, Thor. Many years ago, Asgards only baby princess was stolen from her chamber in the dead of night. Her twin was devastated and later suffered from mental illness later in his adulthood. See full summary inside.
1. Frozen

A/N:

Magpie is a Avengers fan fiction story and obviously many of the things involved in this story fo not belong to me. However the Magpie is mine.

Disclaimer: Involves ideas and themes that are property on Marvel Enterprises.

* * *

Prologue:

Odin trudged through the snow in his battle armour, eye socket bleeding and chest heaving from over exhaustion. As he trudged his way back to the Bifrost he focused on the swirls his breath formed in the cold wintery air to occupy his mind so as not to focus on the horrors the previous war he was walking away from had held.

He had won, but at such a terrible cost. He was wondering if it was even truly a victory when so many people had suffered.

He was jostled from his thoughts by the sound of two babies cries. He paused and turned around, searching for the source of the noise.

There, nestled in the snow in a blanket, lay twin Frost babies, skin deep azure and eyes a dark ruby. Both were small for a Frostgiant's young but one was particularly tiny. Both had thick black hair on their heads, as most Frostgiant babes do.

Their faces were deep purple from crying and both were going to succumb to hypothermia very soon.

Odin searched the surrounding snow banks for any sign of their mother or father. No one was seen.

Odin returned his attention back to the twins. He picked them up and held them to his chest, attempying to warm them. As his skin came in contact with theirs, the twins' appearance changed to almost Asgardian-like features, minus the black hair and bright green eyes.

'Magical children' he took note.

He then took note of the temple he stood before.

The sacred temple of the Frost Giants.

The temple had a long and glorious history that spans over many millenias.

The temple is sacred to all Frost Giants as it is said to hold the most valuable treasures ever known, but there are enchantments in place that only allow for royalty within its vicinity.

A loophole in this enchantment however, is that the royal blood is non specific- meaning royalty of any race are allowed.

For these twins to be here could only mean one thing- the only remaining royalty old enough to sire them was Laufey. Their father.

Knowing this, Odin almost wanted to toss them back in the snow to die. He almost wanted to turn away and forget about them.

Almost.

However, the time for logical thinking on his behalf had long passed, and he knew he couldn't leave them there.

So, with the twin babies in his arms, the king of Asgard trudged home after his long and wearying battle.


	2. Eve

The Norns grew restless. The path had been diverged. With the birth of the twin princess, Ragnarok would not be possible.

This will not do. She must be sent away.

With this in mind a servant of the Norn's was ordered to snatch the princess and teleport her to Midgard, to be placed in the hands of the Red Room. Russia.

And so the princess was abducted and trained on earth to be the ultimate asassin till she reached the age of twelve.

She had no name and possessed no identity. She was a wildcard.

Unlike the other trainees, she resisted brainwashing, she was just too smart, and as a result was purged from the program and dumped in the middle of USA.

There she had discovered her magical talents and learned that she could do whatever she wanted just by snapping her fingers and focusing on something.

From there she created an identity for herself: Avis Nemesis.

All before she had reached her thirteenth birthday.

She read through entire libraries in her teenage years and lived on the streets with nothing but the clothes on her back and a switchblade and never stole money.

Most thiefs would find it strange for her not to desire money, but Avis had no need for it. She never bought things anyway, she just stole anything she needed, and was always too quick to be caught.

When she reached the age of eighteen and was full grown, she had the looks and grace of a model.

Five feet eleven inches with a tall, slender however lithe frame, rod straight thick black hair that was long and reached her waist, flawlessly pale skin, emerald green eyes, cherry stained lips and thick black lashes that complimented her high cheekbones. She was exotic, but held a certain bird-like personality: flighty and graceful, and silent.

She rarely spoke. She didn't need to because by the time someone tried to start a conversation with her she had already knocked them out and stolen what she had come for.

The general public had no name for her, and rarely saw her.

She lived for centuries, and remained completely unchanged, much to her confusion.

Eventually she took a codename: Magpie.

It suited her.

She was quick and silent. She fell from high places with unending grace and like to steal things that shined. Except money. She had no use for money.

She was powerful and silent, and never caused trouble without a reason for it.

Despite this, she felt as if part of her was missing. She knew she needed to find that part some time soon or else she may succumb to madness, but she hadn't the first place to look. So The Magpie accepted her imminent insanity and carried on, with the fact needling her in the back of her mind.


	3. Viridian

Loki's childhood was a miserable one.

At a young age his twin had been stolen and thought to be dead.

It had been explained to him by Odin that because of her kidnapping, their telepathic bond that all twin Frost Giants share had been severed either because she was too far away or dead. Which was true, they were not sure.

* * *

Loki POV:

Originally Odin had wanted to hide my heritage from me so as not to make me feel different from Thor, but that dream of his was quickly squashed once they realized that I could feel her absence in my life and that it was affecting my mentality.

When I was younger I suffered from various mental illnesses because of my severed link with my twin.

Odin and Frigga eventually found someone who could help me. An old warlock, the last of his kind, possessed the knowledge of an ancient spell that would shield the part of my mind that longed for my sister, Lohtta.

And so he cast it upon my mind and soon after died.

Of course, the kingdom was never aware of my illness.

However, as the years wore on, so did the spell until it eventually detereorated until it was no more and my insanity became pronounced, my mind weakened and not my own. There was no Asgardian equivalent to the spell formerly bestowed on me, so after many hours of searching I gave in, not telling my parents so as not to worry them.

This decision proved to be my greatest mistake, as in my absence of mind, I turned upon the brother I loved and attempted to murder him, attempted genocide and fell from the Bifrost and into the hands of Thanos, who then took advantage of my week state of mind and placed me under mind control of which resulted in attempting to take over Midgard.

The only good thing that came of that trip to Midgard was that I got some flashes from my sister through out mental bond, giving me a place to begin searching for her and reassurance of her survival.

After my battle against the Avengers in the City of New York I was apprehended.

They attached these metal contraptions they referred to as handcuffs to my wrists and slapped a muzzle over my mouth.

I had a blank look on my face as Thanos released my mind from his control. He had no use for me now. He needed time to plan his revenge on me instead.

In conclusion, I felt like someone had been sitting on my chest and had just decided to get off me.

Now, I was left with the consequences my weak state of mind had left for me.

Thor said his goodbyes and then hauled me back to Asgard, where I was dropped at my father's feet in the throne room by the guards.

"Loki Laufeyson. You have failed your family, attempted genocide and tryed to enslave a planet. You are hereby sentenced to imprisonment and removal of your magic."

The guards grabbed my arms and towed me to a windowless, dark cavern with a door; my cell.

And I was left there for months.

The guards often disobeyed my fathers orders and only fed me once a week. Eventually they gave me a shard of a mirror 'to cut my hair'.

I used the shard for other purposes.

I didn't believe I deserved my family, my sister. I was a terrible, awful, sick, demented, cruel, twisted, useless bastard who fucked things up as the Midgardians would say. The feeling of that shard sliding through my skin was what I thought I deserved.

After months of starving, I finally was visited by Thor. I was sleeping at the time, and had been self harming earlier after visions of a schizophrenic tendency. I had later fallen asleep to another nightmare. I could only imagine what Thor had thought when he saw me there; bloody, skin and bones, scars marring the flesh that was my arms, hair sticking to my gaunt and pale sickly face, screaming from the nightmare I was enduring.

"Loki? Loki! LOKI! Wake up!"

He shook me awake.

When I came to I coughed and stared up at him wearily. "T-Thor?"

"What has been done to you?"

"Many things brother. He does not believe me useful anymore. The Magpie lives in fear of her own mentality. She will die soon, alone. Poor Lohtta."

I spoke these words, shocking Thor. Memories of what I had seen in her mind while on Midgard were resurfacing and I couldn't think properly any longer. My sanity was slipping.

After contemplating my words, realization came to Thor as he remembered the last time I had mentioned our lost sister's name while in a trance-like state.

"I will bring help brother." He turned away, about to leave, when he came across the bloodied shard on the other end of the cell. He picked it up and glanced back at me and noticed my scarred arms for the first time. He paled and sprinted from the cell, shard in hand.


	4. Crimson

Moments later Thor returned, this time with Odin.

Odin took one glance at me and surged forward looking me in the eyes.

"Loki, I request viewing your memories of the past couple years."

He knew from experience that this was something easily done by me. I glanced into his eyes and streamed the events that had led up to this cell, the discovery of my shields breaking down, my secret illness, my influenced behavior, becoming controlled by Thanos, everything. When he had seen it all he looked at me and called Thor over. They helped me stand, and then seeing it as no use, Thor slung me over shoulder and carried me. I was too weak to complain. The walked swiftly throught the dungeons and up to the castle, at this point Thor and Odin split up, Thor taking me to the infirmary while Odin went in search of Frigga.

The healers worked on me for hours, healing my cuts and scars, my malnutrition and attempting to heal my mind. As expected, they were unable to heal my mind, but managed to improve my health drastically.

When Frigga saw me she had already had everything explained to her. She just sat there and cried, holding me to her as she struggled to come to terms with my suffering.

I was left in my chambers to rest for a week after that. Frigga had to come and help me eat though. I was unwilling to live at that point. Those were some of the hardest days in my existence. The days when I learned how to feed myself and take care of myself and learned how much my family really does love me.

After that week of rest, Odin gave Thor permission to take me back to New York to search for my sister, since our link had been strongest there. He also decided that it was best I have at least a small portion of magic back, to help our search.

When we arrived in Central Park, we were confronted by the Avengers and all were suspicious of me.

Thor addressed them.

"My friends! How did you know we would come?"

Tony answered. "That whole storm tornado thing you had going on is kind of hard to miss big guy." He was the only one not glaring at me, however he did cast furtive glances in my direction every once in a while.

"Why is he here?" Romanov scowled.

"My brother has come in search of his lost twin sister. Without her he will take a turn for the worst."

I scowled at Thor. They need not know of my wellbeing.

Tony gave Bruce a look and turned yo me. "How so?"

My gaze darted between him and the sometimes green monster.

"We share a telepathic link. Without her my sanity will continue to suffer."

"Just as I figured. Bag full of cats." Bruce mumbled. I glared at him.

The Captain just appraised me and then turned to Thor. "Alright then. Let's find her. Sooner shes with him, sooner hes gone."

The agents both shot him no-chance-in-hell faces and stayed near the back of the group. Eyes firmly planted on me. I bet Barton was just itching to 'accidentally' impale me with one of his famous arrows.

I lead the group, since I was the only one who would know who my sister was, through our bond.

We wandered street corners and city parks, searching everywhere for her, for a clue, anything nothing. Eventually, after four hours of searching, Stark spoke up.

"Theres no point in us all searching. It'll be a waste of time since Rudolph over here is the only one who will know when we find him his evil twin. Two of us can go with him, but I'm going home. I have a bottle of scotch with my name on it."

The group agreed and Thor and Natasha were elected to 'babysit' me. Everyone else trudged off to their own homes.

We searched for a couple more hours before hearing a blood curling scream a few streets away. We sprinted towards the source'd general direction.

Eventually came to a dead end alley. Evidently, this was where it had happened, but there was no clue that led to any proof that someone had been there previously. The culprit couldn't have come out of the alley where we entered since we would of seen them.

They couldn't of climbed out either because the nearest window and fire escape was fifty feet off the ground.

As I poked around for clues, I heard a muffled gasp behind me. I spun around to find Natasha gone. There was no trace of her, and she had been right behind me!

Thor met my gaze and tried to convey his confusion and worry. I shrugged and continued searching around, knowing that the Spider wouldn't need saving. She was more than capable of dealing with these kind of problems.

About ten minutes later I heard Thor give a yell and I spun around again to find him gone as well. Now I was getting nervous, my brother is rather difficult to apprehend.

"Hello?" I yelled to open air.

No answer.

"What the Hel?"

The next thing I knew I was picked up off the ground by something fast and strong, my surroundings blurring from its speed.

Then just as quickly as I was snatched up, I was dumped on the ground.

My eyes darted around, trying to spot my kidnapper.

I was in an old brick building, dumped in the middle of the concrete ground, facing a spacious floor to ceiling window that was partially open.

I stood up quickly and took in the rest of the room.

Unconscious and leaning against the walk opposite the window was Natasha and Thor.

A shadow came up behind and spoke in a hushed tone, "How did you find me?"

I spoke hesitantly, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

The shadow growled, "Like hell you don't. You don't just happen upon the Magpie. Who do you work for?"

"No one, I was just looking for my lost twin sister."

"Likely story."

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Should I? I don't usually pay attention to snooping assholes who can't tell the difference between their brains and the mushy goop my academy use to try to pass off as oatmeal."

I noted that the voice was strong, deeper but definitely female.

"You would think The people of New York would try to remember the psychotic god who tried to enslave their race and destroyed a good portion of Manhattan."

The other voice paused. "Oh you're that maniac. I must congratulate you on getting that far on your own, the Avengers are hard to trump."

"-And you would know this how?"

"I'm the Magpie, the best jewel thief and assassin in the world, they've been trying to tail me for years, SHIELD that is, I've encountered the team a few times before. I had fun knocking them unconscious. The widow in particular. Bring that bitch down a few pegs."

I raised an eyebrow at this. I knew of the Magpie from when I had Barton under mind control. She was a mysterious individual who never has actually shown her face. She steals jewels and kills criminals who get in her way but never steals money, mostly cause she does need it because she just takes what she needs anyways. I remember being impressed with her and wanting to meet her but being unable to locate her.

"So Magpie, why pick us off the street?"

"You were attracting attention to my hideaway. Simple as that."

"Why knock out the other two then? Why not me?"

"Those two are loud and would make things difficult for me. I didn't bother knocking you out cause you seemed rather quiet... and somewhat familiar."

I understand that feeling, I have this tugging feeling in the back of my mind that I should know her as well.

"So... What happens now?"

"I wake them up and wipe their memories, same as you."

I sprung into action, seizing her by the throat and against the wall, knocking her out and slinging her over my shoulder before snapping my fingers and reviving Thor and Natasha.

When they came to, Natasha jumped up and flashed to my side, wanting to pummel the Magpie, while Thor stood and walked to me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I knew it! The infamous Magpie. Not looking so clever right now are you?!"

The Spider gloated uncharacteristicly, shocking me with her childish attitude.

Thor chose to speak up then, "Perhaps it's best that we turn in for the night and take the Magpie to SHIELD."

Natasha nodded and I just followed the two down the stairs and back to Stark's tower.


	5. Obsidian

*Note: writing in between *'s is Lohtta and Loki using telepathy with each other.

* * *

The trip back to Stark's Tower was a silent one. None of us had anything to say, Thor was shocked he was incapacitated by a women who was a quarter as wide as him (however, she was taller than him, about the same size as me), Natasha was grinning from ear to ear with self satisfaction and I was tired. Just plain tired. Tired of my depression. Tired of separation from my twin. Tired from having to deal with the Avengers and my parents.

After our long walk, and explaining the situation to the rest of the team and Fury, Fury sent a helicopter to take us all to the Helicarrier, he wanted us all around when they imprisoned the Magpie to ensure she wouldn't try anything.

The entire ride to the helicarrier the woman was unconscious. I took that time to look at her properly.

Due to her staying in the shadows mostly when we were at her hide out I hadn't really gotten a good look at her. She was tall, slender yet lithe from what I can see of her. She wore a pitch black bodysuit with a black scarf over her head to conceal her entire head except her eyes. From what I could tell from the skin around her eyes, she was rather pale. I wondered what colour her eyes were, probably something average and boring. She was easily taller than everyone on the helicopter, even the Captain and Thor, all except me. We are relatively similar in build as well... could she be my sister? No. Not possible. Highly unlikely.

They kept her in a cell similar to what mine had been like, except without a trap door and the entire cell was made out of missile proof glass (cause apparently bulletproof doesn't cut it in the Magpie's case).

They let her keep on her obscuring outfit before the interrogation, but when they went to question her we were all sent away for it and she was told to change into something they had provided her with.

Nick Fury came back an hour later staring at me strangely before asking Thor to join him to see the Magpie.

When Thor came back he looked excited yet confused and wouldn't tell me why. He just grinned.

Eventually Fury came back and it was my turn.

She was sitting against the wall opposite to the door when I walked in, when she heard me she turned. I froze.

Pale, perfect skin. Exactly my shade.

Waist length raven black hair. Exactly my colour. And big emerald eyes. Exactly the same.

Same height, same pallor, same eyes, same body type, same hair.

There's no way she isn't my missing twin.

"Lohtta?"

"Huh?"

"Sister?"

"What!?"

"I'm Loki, your brother."

"WHAT?"

"Ugh, here I'll prove it to you." I materialized inside her cell and placed my hands on either side of her head.

"Get your fucking hands off me you creep!"

"Shut up." I growled.

She huffed and just sat there, seeing no other alternative.

I shut my eyes and reached out with our twin telepathy. I accessed her mind successfully and filled her head with memories of my childhood and fuzzy memories of us together as small children. As I did so she gasped, realizing exactly who I was to her.

When it was over, I released her head and we just stared at each other for a few heartbeats, and then she was hugging me. Hard.

I have to admit, this kind of embrace is somewhat foreign to me, so to find my sister suddenly attacking me was a bit disconcerting.

*I knew there was someone left for me*

She spoke for the first time through our link.

I lifted an eyebrow questioningly at her, not quite sure what she meant exactly by 'left'.

She hesitantly told me her life so far through telepathy to conceal it from other eavesdroppers like the guards that we both knew were lurking around the door.

She told me about her training in the Red Room, her young rivalry with Natasha there, getting kicked out and later hunted when they believed they finally found the solution to her immunity to brainwashing.

She told me about her criminal life, her identity, her lack of history, all the rich men she tricked into giving her their treasures, (she didn't dwell on this subject so I try not to read into what she meant)

and her gymnast talents as well as her love for high places and dance.

To outsiders we must have looked quite absurd, staring into each others eyes silently for hours, holding hands.

When I breached the topic of her true form, she blinked and changed into her frost giant form with ease. So did I, as my skin was in contact was already in contact, causing an immediate reaction.

Her skin was the same shade azure as mine, but her markings were much more intricate and her eyes were gold instead of scarlet.

Truth be told, I have never actually seen a frostgiantess, they are hidden deep in ice caverns by the males so as to protect them as frostgiantesses are extremely rare among their species as well as heavily desired.

All frostgiantesses, or Ice Maidens as they like to call them, are ethereally beautiful in their own way and have the gift of eternal youth, never getting older once full grown, unlike frost giant males who still age, albeit very very slowly, much slower than Asgardians.

Lohtta was what most considered a very tall Ice Maiden, as most are small and delicate, unlike the males who are much bigger. So while we are the same size, she is big for our kind while I am small.

I do not believe she would have been abandoned with me if we weren't twins, since it is essential that both frost giant twins are alive because one cannot survive alone.

To put it simply, frost giant twins are very different and complicated compared to Asgardian and Midgardian twins.

When she caught my uncomfortable look at being in this form she lifted her hand to my forehead. "Beautiful." she whispered.

I looked at her like she had just clubbed me over the head. How could I be considered beautiful? I've lied (quite frequently I might add), I've killed, I attempted genocide and consorted with evil beings as well as become the very monster Odin fights against. How could I possibly be beautiful when I act so?

I frowned in return and tried to change back, but she snapped her fingers and I found myself unable to.

"What the Hel?"

"Nuh-uh. Not happening mister. You can't just flick your fingers and change who you are. You're obviously uncomfortable with how you look, so you and I will stay in our true forms."

I scowled. "Stop that! Take off whatever enchantment you placed on my magic! How do you know how to do that anyway?"

"No I will not take it off. And it's called will power brother of mine. Get used to it."

I grumbled and protested. "I will not leave this cell looking like this."

Lohtta shrugged. "Okay." she said before she swept through the glass and out of her cell with her magic.

"Miss! I'm going to need you to return to your cell!" A guard said nervously.

"No thanks."

The guard tittered "Then I'm afraid we will have to resort to force."

Lohtta smiled like a cat who got the canary. "You're welcome to try sweetheart."

The other guard snorted. "I think we could take a little girl like you." Clearly, this guard was new to SHIELD.

In the blink of an eye the first guard was unconscious and in a heap in the corner while the second guard was hanging upside down by his ankles in Lohtta's cell.

I looked at her in shock, she hadn't even used her magic and yet, had incapacitated the guards in five seconds flat.

When she was finished she stopped and turned back to me, "You coming?"

I huffed and teleported to her side and led her to my brother and his friends.


	6. Scarlet

As we walked to the meeting room we talked about anything and everything, Lohtta was possibly the only person who understood my motives and who I am.

I discovered that she's funny, sarcastic, sneaky, laid back and passionate in everything she does. Also, that she has never been actually loved by anyone in any way.

Every guard that tried to apprehend her found themselves hanging from the ceiling hanging by their ankles courtesy of the Magpie. I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics.

* * *

Our meeting with the Avengers was somewhat different than we expected.

The moment we entered the conference room, the atmosphere turned hesitant and curious and everyone paused mid-conversation to turn to us.

Fury took one look at the two of us and chuckled, "I don't know how we didn't notice the resemblance between the two of you in the first place."

The Avengers stared at Fury, shocked.

I heard Banner and Stark mumble behind us.

"Did he just..."

"Laugh? I think so. Weird, Captain Hook is actually capable of smiling!"

Fury shot Stark a glare before turning to Thor

"When do you leave?"

Rogers spoke up, "What? You're just going to let her go? She is the most famous thief in the world and you're not going to even imprison her?'

"Nothing we could do would contain her anyways, you saw her and Loki pass through that glass wall like it was a door. Besides, I don't feel like pissing off a powerful king today, I don't know about you."

Rogers backed down and nodded. Thor chose that moment of silence to interject.

"We shall depart this eve."

Fury nodded his agreement and then looked my sister straight in the eye. "I don't want anything jacked off this ship, got it?"

Magpie just cheshire grinned back in response.

The bald man spun on his heels and left the room with a sweep of his trenchcoat.

Stark turned to Lohtta and sized her up.

"You are definitely his twin, however between you and me, you're the hot one." Stark winked at her. I didn't bother defending her, she doesn't need it.

Lohtta didn't even bat an eye at his comment.

She just turned and looked at me. "I am returning to my hideout to collect my things. I don't see any point in continuing my life on Midgard, too many arrogant and short men for my taste." she directed her next comment at Tony, "What was that saying about shoe size again? Cause, if it's true, I feel sorry for any girlfriends of yours." and with that she took my hand and teleported us to her hideout with a snap of her fingers, leaving behind a shocked Anthony Stark.

We returned to her hideout and Lohtta went to a room just off of where we were situated during our first visit. She went to her closet and pulled out a hockey bag which she filled with all of her clothes which were mostly black, white and midnight blue.

I left her room so that she could change into something more comfortable for our trip.

When she was finished packing she found me by the window of the main room.

She wore a black trench coat that went to her ankles, a midnight blue turtle neck, black leggings and silver converse. She grabbed my hand and teleported us back, hockey bag in hand.

The Avengers were still where we left them, talking amongst themselves. Lohtta strolled up to Thor and talked with him for a while until Bruce asked what we should call her.

"Magpie, that's the only name I've used outside of appearances the past ten years."

That's alright, she'll always be Lohtta to me.

We arrived at Asgard at dinner time and walked to the palace in record time.

We decided to take her to Odin and Frigga first and then escort her to her room to prepare for dinner, that way, at least, she had an opportunity to relax for a little while from the journey.

Lohtta strolled in front of us, leading as though she had walked the way to throne room everyday of her life, with Thor and I in tow.

She kept an even pace, with her trenchcoat floating slightly in her wake as she gracefully hurried on.

She strode right up to the throne and looked to Thor and I, copying us as we knelt we our fists over our hearts.

"Rise." Intoned the Allfather.

She jumped to her feet and spoke distractedly, "I thought I was a criminal."

Odin raised an eyebrow, "What crime have you committed against Asgard?"

"Well not to Asgard, but I was a renowned thief back on Earth."

Odin's other eyebrow shot up to accompany its partner as he replied, "Midgard is not under my jurisdiction as king of Asgard. As your crimes were not instigated on my lands, your arrest and punishment would be unwarranted by me. I shall warn you though, continue your thieving habits on my land and consequences will arise."

The Magpie's replying grin was wide enough to rival Midgardian fiction's Cheshire cat. "You need not worry my liege, my slippery fingers will be kept to myself while having set foot on your lands."

Odin gave a slight smile, "In that case, I welcome you home, my lost daughter."

Lohtta's grin wavered to be replaced with a frightening glower, "That title is not to be used freely when you have wronged my brother so. Make ammends with him and perhaps that title may be reinstated." She then swept from the room, with Thor and Loki by the wrist.

'To remain on her bad side would be unwise.' thought the king.


End file.
